Afterparty Antics
by bunnylikespie
Summary: "So she DOES have a dark side..." [Set after Prom Wrecker. Jori/Tade, whatever.]
1. Chapter 1

**Fuck it. Look… I'm really sexually-deprived. And to let off steam, this was created. Also, I might've been a *bit* cross-faded doing this story… in three days… mostly blazed… So it's definitely not my best work.  
><strong>

**Don't judge me.  
><strong>

**Oh, Danny boy owns this chiz. And "chiz". Lucky guy. *piss-off face***

* * *

><p>You hate it when she does this to you. She always manages to just make your heart turn and twist whenever she smiles, whenever she laughs at some joke that probably would make bunnies cry, hell, whenever she looks at you. And it pisses you off.<p>

It's that sole reason; the turning and twisting, that makes you hate her, despise her. The reason you sabotage her sound equipment, plug your phone up to a huge screen outside, practically try to make everyone hate her the way you do. It's not really because of your play; that can be fixed with the right persuasion and coconuts. You just really hate what she makes you feel, because you know it's never going to lead to anything good and it's just not fair.

It's all _her_ fault.

You may not agree with what she does to you, but you won't deny the things she does to you. You're not a complete idiot, and _if_ it ever did become public, it's not like someone would dare tell you anything about it.

You're Jade _fuckin' _West.

After she humiliates you and makes that idiot, however, Doug or whatever, pick you up and drag you away to the back of his car, you decide you just absolutely despise her. You quickly find your way out of the diaper man's car with ease after successfully using your heels for more than dancing and looking pretty.

By the time you get back to the party that you unsuccessfully tried to ruin, you notice people start to leave, the music quieting down. You look back at the high-schoolers running towards the entrance of the school, towards their cars, yelling, "Afterparty!"

You secretly smile because the rumors about your heart being colder than ice and your soul darker than the abysses in space only make you laugh. You _can_ enjoy a damn good party. With a small warehouse full of high-school kids and booze, this seemed promising. You wouldn't deny that.

Booze. There will be booze. The realization hits you faster than a bullet from pointblank. There will be _booze_ and your smile threatens to split your face.

It wasn't even about humiliating her anymore. It was about time you got what you wanted. And needed.

* * *

><p>You already knew she was gonna show up. Everyone shows up to after-prom parties. It's the unwritten rule of high-school. After watching her going into the warehouse with a group of people, you decide to get your plan underway.<p>

You move to the back of your car, hurriedly pulling down the tights rolled up under your dress and taking out a black tanktop you had stashed in the back of your driver's seat, the material soft and thin. After taking off the dress, you brush off the gray cut-off shorts that were well hidden as well.

Your dress lay forgotten on the floor of your backseat as you notice some of the kids used the same tactic as you and changed from their "classy" outfits when you walked into the party. But _she_ stayed in her dress. You think it's a big mistake for her, but a total jackpot for you. It was time to get things settled in your head… and maybe in your pants.

You went to the drinks and when you saw there was no booze _yet,_ you chuckled once quietly in triumph. Grabbing one of the clear plastic cups just to keep up the façade that you weren't up to any shenanigans, fill it up with Sprite, and empty a cute little bottle of pure vodka into it. Enough to get a non-drinker piss drunk.

Sure, your methods are sick and twisted, but you're Jade West. You can do that, because she'll forgive you... Maybe.

You clear your throat and go up to her confidently, spiked drink in hand. You tap her shoulder, making everyone else around her quiet down and stare at you. You merely smile innocently, completely fake since you're such a good actress.

"Let's go," is all you say, knowing she'd obey. She'd always obey. You hated that, too because it would hurt you later. The both of you eventually move a bit farther from the party, where people are mingling, not dancing or killing their eardrums.

She raises her eyebrow in that way that questions your motives, that way that seems to be used on you the most, and you frown slightly. You "hate" it.

Before she can get a word out, you hold up the cup lazily, the word "drink" coming out of your lips bitterly.

Fortunately, she accepts it, and your lips curl up slightly. If you could put seafood in her bra, you could get her drunk.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, y'know, for trying to fuck up your prom," you let out smoothly, years of acting being a blessing at the moment. _And for what I'm going to do later._

Her lips purse slightly and you restrain from biting your lips because you "hate" that, too. "Yeah… Okay," she replies, a soft smile creeping its way up her lips. You raise your eyebrow briefly at her, desperately burying your desires to do dirty and naughty things to her right then and there. To further show her forgiveness, she takes a sip of the Sprite, making a face as she stared at the drink.

She must've thought that it was just mixed or something because she just shrugs and keeps drinking it, making you let out a genuine smile. All because you were getting Tori Vega drunk and you were going to have your way with her.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the drinks to get to Tori, and that statement became a fact when you saw her dancing up against several people. You try to keep all the ridiculous notions in your head about jealousy and possessiveness down to an extreme minimum. Patience is a virtue and you know that, even if you're completely opposed to patience.<p>

In time, you'll have her where you want; sweating and panting under you, begging for more as you-

Suddenly she's there, in front of you, eyes dark with something familiar but distant. She reeks of alcohol, but you probably smell just as bad.

A few minutes ago, a large keg was brought in along with a group of jocks, now taking up half the table. Obviously, you weren't going to pass that opportunity up. You took the keg's tap and instantly started getting cheers and chants to chug, chug, CHUG! And you did.

Ain't no way you were going to let Virgin-Vega outdrink you.

The warm embrace of the liquor kicks in slowly, making a blissful smile finds its way onto your face soon after. Somewhere in the next few minutes, you decided you weren't shit-faced enough yet and took someone's drink, downing it and throwing the cup back at them as you walk away, snorted a line off of some guy's chest, and had pills passed to you (by another girl's tongue).

But you probably won't remember tomorrow morning.

Before you could even remember the time it took to get this drunk, or how much you drank, or what you smoked, she's got you by the wrist and pulling you away from the party.

She led you to a bathroom far from everyone, both of you surprised to even find one, but you don't really think of that now. You're both laughing as if the funniest thing in the world just happened. You don't even hear the lock click softly behind you.

Then, she's smiling at you, the both of you sitting across from each other on the floor. You take a while to simmer down, your body shaking slightly from the giggles as your head lies heavily against the door.

"What, Vega?" you breathe out tiredly, the same tone you usually use, just… drunker. You're tired and thoughts are nothing but jumbled sounds in your head that you find difficult to tune out or get in order.

"Nothin'," she drawls out, almost singing it. You suddenly remember how much you like her singing, despite all the crap you say about it. And you like how she dances, mostly because you're an ass type of girl and goddamn did she have an ass-

She laughs, making you blink because you hadn't noticed you were talking outloud. You only notice when she says, "You're rambling."

"Oh," is all you can say before she's smiling loudly and the wordless silence envelopes you both. You don't even care about the blush on your face, because "it's the alcohol".

Then she shifts, probably taking something out of her pocket. You make a soft humming noise when you heard the soft, familiar clicking noise of-

"Want a hit?" she asks, holding out a fucking joint. Filled with marijuana. Getting her high_._

So she _does_ have a dark side…

* * *

><p>The room's spinning and foggy, your head feels like it's rolling on your neck, your fingertips are warm and your stomach's fuzzy. She's licking her lips, staring at yours, fingers at the bottom of your shirt and her body's on yours and she's on you. <em>Holy shit, she's on you!<em>

So maybe all the extra drugs were a bad idea. Why? Well, _SHE'S ON YOU! _You want to stop her, push her away, do _something_ to stop her because it's supposed to be the other way around. But you can't always have what you want, something you learn quickly when she's pressing her soft lips viciously on yours.

Not quite what you'd expect from Vega, but you'd be damned if you said you didn't like it. Her tongue in your mouth doesn't really help your head stop spinning, either.

Then, all your silly ideas of getting into her pants cease as soon as she's in yours.

A sound, something akin to a weak baby kitten mewing for its mother, rips its way out of your throat. Your eyebrows knit together the same second, your conscious telling you to shut the hell up. But it seems like she heard you, because then she's rubbing you in all the right places over the fabric of that useless undergarment you knew you shouldn't have worn, and you can feel her smiling on your neck.

When did she get to your neck? 'Who cares?' is all you can come up with because you want your tongue in her mouth. You make it happen, her hands being momentarily stunned at the top your panties as a result. You smile, biting her lower lip suddenly, and making her gasp slightly.

Your head spins for a few seconds when you push her back on her back with a thud and a grunt from both of you. Her mouth opened slightly as she gasped for air, the spinning probably going through her head as well, and your arms feel weaker. Her hands find their way up to your neck, holding you securely by the hair and neck, making sure you didn't leave any time soon.

Not like you were.

Resisting the urge to just fall back and let her have her way with you is almost unbearable, but like hell you were going to let that happen. You have her hands pinned at her sides, your knee between her legs, and your eyes are screwed shut because she's doing something incredible with her tongue all of a sudden.

Even though your mind is doing flips and sending you on trips, you manage to think, 'How fucked up _are _we?'

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you guys know I'm alive, and procrastinating.<strong>

**I'm still indecisive as to which way to start the second part. So I'll leave it up to majority rules.**

**1. Jade passes out.  
>2. Someone walks in and <strong>_**they **_**pass out.**

**I want someone passing out.**

**Reviews? Seriously, 'cause if you don't, Jade won't visit me late at night when I'm tasting the clouds and offer me to taste her, then I won't have anything to write about to get you kids off because honestly, what else are you here for?**

**So… Do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'm giving a thanks to everyone for all the yummy reviews. I thought it would be yummier than chiz, but it turns out it ISN'T a German sausage. Sooo, reviews are yummier (remember this later). Shadow readers, as much as I appreciate you for being around, I'd like your presence to be known. Secondly, this story is going to be switching from Jade's POV to Tori's sometimes according to series of events. Third, **

**www. youtube .com/watch?v = 5bcLWZY7kAQ **

**Listen to while reading anything during/about the party. **

**Enjoy, perverts.**

* * *

><p>You try to make sense of what just happened. Bit by bit, because your head feels like a bulldozer just raped it. Twice.<p>

Okay, you were at the warehouse, and you spiked Vega's drink. The plan was to get her drunk enough to fuck her brains out, to satiate your "hunger". It was simple, yet effective. So how the hell did things go wrong?

_Obviously,_ something's wrong when you're waking up in someone else's bed.

The shitstorm gets worse when _she _walks in holding a glass of water.

_What the hell did you do now, West?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-10 hours ago-<strong>_

I'm not drunk and I know it. I go to a performing arts school so I can just act it convincingly. I knew what was in that cup that she gave me. I'm not an idiot; plenty of parties with Trina and late nights with my parents' stash gave me enough knowledge to know a spiked drink.

If it's coming from Jade West's hands, it's definitely not safe, but if she's playing the "I want, I get" card, it's not gonna work anymore. So, if she "wants me drunk, she'll get me drunk". I'm done with her silly games.

She wins for now. But I have a plan.

I take her drink and down it with no problem. She thinks I don't notice the smile on her face. It makes me a bit sick, thinking that she has some deep-rooted issues that need extremely professional attention. She really did want me drunk and now I needed to know why. The "prome" ended already and the afterparty wasn't my idea, so I don't have anything to do except party. Maybe she wants to humiliate me, I dunno. I never know what's going on in that lunatic brain of hers.

Sometime that night, I got a _little_ too tipsy. More than I originally planned. It's hard just to make sense of what's going on while I _act _drunk so if I _am_ drunk, this isn't going to be easy. So I stopped drinking.

Now, anyone who says I'm too "perfect" and sweet to know anything about drugs is ridiculous. Dude, I'm a teenager. Like, totally. So of course I've tried some already. Of course I'm not perfect. Again, I go to a_** performing arts **_school_. _Do you really think everyone is what they seem around here?

Before Jade came up to me at the beginning of the party, I was with this friend of mine. Y'know, "friend". He gave me a "present" in a shinier present.

So automatically, I knew my night was going to be incredible.

That brings me back to getting _too_ tipsy. If I'm drunk, I know I'm going to fuck _something_ up. I didn't want that happening so I couldn't run into her like this. I needed to get home, quick. So I turned around with the intents of getting someone sober and levelheaded to take me home. As I started thinking about someone to take me home, anyone to take me home, anyone **but** Jade, I clearly wasn't watching where I was going.

Jade. Shit. It's Jade.

I walked straight up to her. I didn't notice that I walked straight up to her.

Fuck me. That's all that went through my head. Repeatedly.

I panicked and next thing I know, I'm with her in a bathroom giggling because of me panicking and she's laughing back. I know she wouldn't be laughing at my reason, because she doesn't know what I was doing, but she's laughing anyways. It's amazing and beautiful and all type of things about Jade that I secretly love but nobody should know because I'm "perfect". I'm not afraid to admit it, but I'm worried she'd flip a shit on me if she ever found out.

Wait. That came out wrong.

Anyways, I seemed to have been letting my thoughts show on my face because she's turned to me, asking me what I was doing, with my face all smiley and shit. Not exactly that, but y'know what I mean.

I just do the Tori thing to do and say "nothing" all singing and stuff.

I knew she was wasted the moment she started rambling about _**me.**_ At first, when she was giggling, I thought she was just a little high. But wow, I was way off. She was gone. She'd never speak like that about me.

She blamed the alcohol.

Then it gets quiet. And she's blushing. She's nervous. I knew she was. She's Jade. Hates close spaces and heavy tensions, Jade. So I quickly get a tension reliever from my pocket, and it didn't take long to get the room foggy enough to make seeing each other a mission and a half.

Sometime after, when we're talking about everything and nothing at all, _that_ feeling catches up to me as soon as I know I'm fucked up. Needless to say, I'm not one to fight my urges. My conscience isn't to be found this evening anymore so it's not like I could if I tried. Hell, if I was going to do this, I wasn't going to hesitate. Everything about me wouldn't allow it.

I'm Tori _fuckin' _Vega.

Before she could blink, I'm already on her, my predator instincts kicking in. And it's not like I was going to rape her. She wants it. She's drunk and wants it, but I wasn't the one telling her to get shitfaced.

All I know is, I'm kissing her as if my life depended on it, and it did.

I know I'm going to regret this in the morning.

* * *

><p>You're kissing her, and she's kissing you, and it's everything you wanted. All your usual anger seeped away with the drugs and alcohol to the brain so all that's left over is <em>want, <em>just a whole lot of _want_ for one Tori Vega.

Your conscience isn't to be found this evening anymore so it's not like you could fight it if you tried. Hell, you definitely didn't want to fight it anyways.

Your heart's racing as she's got a hand in your shirt and a hand in your shorts and all you could think of are the words: _fuck, Tori, please, more_, along with mindless moaning and gasping. Sometimes these things would mix together and form sentences and you think it's triggering something in her because she's lifting your shirt, and you, up then moving down from your lips to your chest.

Then she's doing it. She's doing these wonderful things with her tongue and you think you've died and someone else is taking control of your voice and body because you're moving and moaning like never before. She doesn't waste a second to push you down so that she's on top.

How she wanted it, and how you didn't mind it _at all _right now_._

You don't remember much after that, because everything got really fuzzy and distant. Memories came in short and broken thoughts and images.

Your hands tangled into her hair…

You started moaning her name…

Vision becomes white hot along with the beautiful burning in-between your legs…

The sound of a door opening, a thud following soon after…

And then…

You wouldn't remember in the morning.

* * *

><p>"You fainted," I said, bursting her bubble as she stared at me. Thinking about where she was would be the first thing anyone would do, and clearly, that's what she had been doing when I came back upstairs.<p>

I woke up a couple minutes ago, decided my mouth tasted like the bottom of a hobo's foot (not that I'd know what that tastes like), and freshened up. I brought the water because I knew she'd be waking up soon with a murderous hangover.

"I brought you here after," I continued. Her eyebrows furrowed. I knew what was coming now so I set the glass down on the table next to her and gulped, my lips shut into a tight line.

"We… got wasted," she said, staring at the open door, not even moving ever since I came in. Her eyes were clear with nothing but everything. The mixed emotions must have been taking it's time on settling.

"Yeah," was all I could say right now.

"Then… you pulled me away."

"Mhm." I nodded, getting a bit scared of the incoming explosion.

"And… shit," she groaned, holding her head and laying back down on the pillows.

I calmly opened the drawer next to her and pull out a bottle of aspirins.

"Here," I said while holding out two pills in one hand and the glass of water in another, patiently. I knew this was gonna take some time.

She frowned, but eventually took the medicine, grunting her thanks. She stayed quiet, and the silence was thick with awkward and disturbances in the force. I couldn't stand it. I sighed loudly and cleared my throat before beginning. Again, she didn't move.

"Robbie walked in on us and fainted." I laughed for a second. "For a while, I couldn't figure out if it was us or the smoke that knocked him out," I added, trying to ease the mood a bit.

She turned to me, a look that screamed accusation and hurt and anger all at the same time on her face. I felt the quick pang of guilt and regret in my stomach, turning and twisting it into knots of all sorts. I stopped speaking. I just couldn't.

"Hm," she hummed quietly. She then grabbed my wrist, making me look into her eyes quickly, but she's staring at me and I don't know what to do but everything in me screams "kiss her!". She's pulling me down slowly, hesitantly and she's all but asking me in words to kiss her, or at least that's what it seems like.

She stops me in front of her face, and she's staring into my eyes with these magnificent green jewels that have made my breath hitch on numerous occasions.

"Thank you, Vega," she said softly, a hard edge still cutting her words. I couldn't help but smile and nod. When she let go, I felt like slapping myself for whatever took over me and kissed her cheek. Naturally, she froze up, body stiff.

Quickly, I recovered. "Jesus, what crawled into your mouth and died, West?" I asked while shaking my head and walking away from the bed to save my ass.

She threw a pillow at me.

* * *

><p>You're currently sitting on Tori <em>fuckin'<em> Vega's couch, legs spilled over her lap and throwing popcorn at her face every now and then when she's staring at commercials on t.v.

You decided after washing up as best as you could that you would stick around until you felt good enough to get your car. You had no choice, really; she wouldn't let you leave. So you keep throwing popcorn at her, which she picks up and eats nonchalantly each time.

The large gap from last night keeps scratching at your brain, keeping you from thinking of anything else. You sigh quietly through your nose, frustrated about how you got so fucked up last night that you can't remember a thing. You know that something went wrong, that something didn't go according to plan.

"What exactly… happened… last night?" you manage to ask, hesitantly, but it's out there now and you can't do shit about it.

She takes a slow breath, clearing her throat awkwardly after. There's clear hesitance in her voice, and your heart starts to quicken its pace. Something went _very_ wrong.

"Okay, Jade, you have to promise not to kill me because, honestly, it's your fault."

You were about to protest with a snappy remark but she's on you, and you want to push her off, but your body is still feeling last night so you can't. She's got your wrists above your head and you feel a strange sense of déjà vu. The scratching worsens.

"Listen to me!" she's saying harshly above you, and you do. You let her talk because you don't feel up to not letting her and you just want to get all this settled in your head.

You purse your lips slightly with a studded brow raised in that "you got a couple seconds" look. You don't even tell her to get off because secretly, you hope it leads to something better.

"I can't believe you," she started, quietly at first but after a shake of her head, she looked at you with eyes of frustration. "If you didn't spike my drink, we wouldn't be in this mess."

You look up at her expectantly, blinking. There's not much else you can do right now. "What mess?"

She shakes her head, shame directed at you. "I had to lie to Robbie and convince him that he was drugged just to save _your _ass," she's saying, her voice rising a bit with each word.

You don't know what to say, so you stay quiet, a defiant and cold piercing star the only thing on your face. "About?" you ask after a couple of seconds of hard silence.

"Why'd you do it, Jade?" she asks, dodging your question completely.

"Do WHAT?" you yell, not being able to stop yourself because she's just so damn frustrating and you have to clench your fists tightly to keep thoughts about how all you want to do is push her off and kiss her to a minimum. Just to shut her up, of course.

"Spike my drink," she whispered harshly and you suddenly remember it's Saturday morning, and obviously her parents are home.

You stayed quiet. You didn't have to explain yourself to anyone.

"Fine," was all she said before she's standing at the open front door, phone to her ear.

Your eye twitches because of how fast she got away from you without your permission. You're Jade _fuckin' _West. _You're_ supposed to be in control. What exactly happened last night to make her think _she_ was in charge?

You get up gradually, the hangover from Hell preventing you from doing the Jade thing to do and stomping over to her and get things straight. It's impossible right now. So you move slowly.

As soon as you get to her, you leisurely reach for the phone, hearing Robbie repeatedly asking "hello?", and she's frozen to the spot because of how close you are, your eyes piercing through her.

"Because I want you," you said quietly and Robbie's yelling your name in confusion before you're pressing the end call button.

* * *

><p>That's not what I was expecting to hear.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone else notice why I wrote some of Tori's parts the way I did? No? Well, I wanted to show Tori's thought processes and stuff while she's drunk since the chapter is in first person. How did I get the reference for this chapter? Well, this story was supposed to be up last night, but I passed out on the floor. My kitten slept on my face.<strong>

**Reviews to help me get "better"?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW. Like, wow. I really do regret just dropping this story the most out of all my other stories. So, I'm back. ****It was slow going because I forgot completely where I was going with this story, so I'll just make it three chapters and get to the good stuff that I know my perverted readers wanted… and I'm not gonna lie, I wanna get to it, too.**

* * *

><p>"Yo-You what?" I ask, wondering if there was still vodka and cocaine flowing through this lunatic's veins… No, really, Jade must be a lunatic to be saying that she wants me.<p>

Dead, maybe.

"You heard me, Vega. I'm not repeating myself," replied Jade, the icy edge in her voice present, cutting through my eardrums and sending a pang through my chest. Crap, she's serious.

"But you- I just don't underst- Are you serious?" I ask, eyebrow quirked up sharply as I try to get my words together.

"As a heart attack," she said and I'm suddenly very aware of the high rate my heart is beating and it makes me wonder if she really knows some form of voodoo. You hear things in school, and considering the circumstances, those things don't always stray far from the truth, or so it seems. So I take a deep breath and bite my lower lip as I think of possible routes of action.

If this was Jade's sick plan from last night coming back today…

"C'mon, West," I say suddenly, grabbing her wrist roughly and ignoring the venom in her protests as I make up my mind.

This is going to get settled. My way and no other.

* * *

><p>You're cursing and trying to yank your hand away from this lie of a sweet and innocent girl, but given that you didn't exactly draw a line on how hard you were partying last night, the aftereffects made a getaway very close to impossible. So you went with it, unwillingly.<p>

"Where the fuck are we going, Vega?" you spit out once you're both in her car, an unfamiliar place to you because you were knocked out cold the last time you were in here.

She doesn't answer you and as you start to repeat yourself, she speaks up.

"I thought you didn't repeat yourself."

"Fuck you."

She suppresses a smile and the itching in my brain starts getting unbearable, and you get the sick feeling in your stomach that part of your plan last night actually went through… Just not how you had exactly hoped.

She's turning a corner, and then another, and then slowing down, and the wave of déjà vu is there but you're not exactly sure why, until you see your car, and you become aware of your surroundings.

"Okay. If you insist," she says, and before you can voice your confusion, she's out the car and looking around the now locked down warehouse. You're still buckled in, watching her explore the building curiously for a couple minutes before she turns to her car and motions for you to come outside and follow, a strangely familiar smile on her face that you "hate".

"What are you going through now, Vega?" you sigh, already exhausted from not getting answers. This is foreign to you, not getting answered, not getting what you want. You debate just ignoring the brunette singer with a dark side and just speeding off in your car, but she has your keys. How that happened, you're still not entirely sure, but you decide it'll change in a few minutes.

"Just shut up and be a good girl for once," she snaps, but not the way you snap, more in a way that says you're getting annoying, and you know it so you obey for once. Another part of you obeys because you secretly like not having to be the one in control all the time. You won't lie to yourself, being ordered around _is _kinda hot. So you follow her around the corner, pavement turning to dirt and rocks, watching small dust clouds rise up from each step you both take.

"So, you don't remember anything, right?" she asks as she stops in front of a hole in the wall, probably made by raccoons or squatters. The sheet of metal is extremely loose, and as she pushes it ever so gently, it falls to the floor, leaving a space big enough to just walk through.

As you answer, it doesn't even register that you're following her inside, following her towards the back of the warehouse, following her towards the restroo-

"No I do-ohhhh fuck me…"

Yes, you do remember.

* * *

><p>I want her to remember. I want her to remember how for once in her life, Jade<em> fuckin'<em> West was _NOT_ in control. I want her to remember how I did fuck her.

"Oh, I did, Jade. I really did," I reply to her, laughing as I push the restroom door completely open, the faint smell of marijuana still lingering in the air.

I look back at her, a devious smirk that no one in school sees because I have to keep up my good girl act. She glares at me, and the phrase "if looks could kill" scrolls through my head in bold letters, but I don't even flinch. Truth is, Jade West doesn't scare me. We go to a performing arts school, and just like me, it's all an act. The world is a set, our dialogue is a script, and we're just reaching the climax.

Well…

For the first time since last night, I hear Jade laugh. Not stupid, drunk/high, off her ass, laughing, but the laugh that is filled with spite and ice, dripping with sarcasm. A Jade laugh.

"I must've been close to overdosing then, if I let you… Have your way with me," she says, and I don't miss the hitch in her breath, the anxiety in her voice, the want. For me.

As an actress, one of the things I first learned is being able to sense when my cue is coming up without a script. A script isn't necessarily needed in a play because body language is a better dialogue. That being said, right now, Jade's body is stuck on caps lock.

And I'll be damned if I'm going to miss my cue.

* * *

><p>As you speak, you're walking into the bathroom, knowing damn well that Tori Vega was following. Before the door closes, the lock clicks, and your conscience can retaliate, you're pulling her roughly by her shirt and backing up into a wall, lips roughly clashing with lips. Somehow though, the door did close, and the lock did click, but your conscience is nowhere to be found. Again.<p>

Only this time, you're both sober. There's heat, but it's not from the alcohol. It's all pure want.

You're fully aware that Tori is into it…

_Holy shit, she's into it, without the drugs!_

… and that once again, she's taking control. Being sober now, you do mind, just not as much as you should, because even without the drugs and alcohol, she's doing all types of wonderful things with her tongue that wipe out the complaint and angry rants in your head.

Her hands are in your hair, your hands are wrinkling her shirt, and then something in you snaps and you want control. You want to be the one pulling her strings, orchestrating her symphony, and any other metaphor that basically means "fucking her brains out".

Your hands move sneakily from her chest to her waist and without a second thought, push her into the wall, and slide your fingers into her jeans, your thumbs still cozy in her belt loops. She shudders and it makes you growl a bit, a sudden primitive hunger growing inside you. More specifically, in your shorts.

There's nothing at this point that you want more than to see her how you've seen her in your dreams; sweating, begging, and screaming. All for you.

You promise yourself at that moment that you'll make it happen.

Without drugs.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure what's gotten into me-<p>

Oh my god, never mind. That would be Jade.

She's inside me before I could even register that I was pushed against a wall, very roughly, may I add. It's all good, though, because if she wants to be rough, I can be just as rough. I love it rough, but nobody knows that, because "little 'ol Tori's a saint", as Jade would say in that ridiculous southern accent… Where did she get that from anyway?

She's curling her fingers inside me, making me moan loud enough to make her deaf, and as she pumps harder and faster inside me, I lose any will power I had to want to be in control. Hell, I can't even kiss back properly, but she doesn't seem to mind since she finds pleasure in biting and sucking on my neck.

I'm sure there will be bruises, but fuck, does it feel good. Putting on a little coverup doesn't bother me if this is the cause.

All of a sudden, the warmth and pleasure is gone, and I'm left in a temporary daze, trying to catch my breath. My eyes flutter open; I didn't even notice they were shut tight because all I could see is white. I look around, then down, and then I see something that I'm willing to bet my car no one else has seen.

Jade, on her knees, hair tossed to one side, breathing unsteadily, working to take off my jeans.

Jade has too much pride to ever be on her knees, I know this. So the sight in front of me gets me… For lack of a better word, soaked.

Then she looks up at me, and the eye contact was enough to set us both off. There was definitely no going back on this. My breathing gets heavier, my heart is pounding like a war drum, and my hormones are on serious overdrive.

I push her down onto her back, take off my jeans and underwear, and straddle her thigh before stripping off my shirt, doing the same to her after. She's still wearing the same shorts from last night, but the tights seemed to have gone missing. If we tried looking, I bet they're still somewhere in this room from last night. But who cares? They can burn to ashes, for all I care. I'm completely naked, and she still has shorts and a bra on. So I rip the bra off easily, making it a bit more fair.

As I dip down to capture her lips, hands kneading her breasts slowly but surely, she starts lifting her knee just as slowly, making me moan and grind into her thigh, creating some much needed friction. Her hands are burning into my waist, and as the tempo of my grinding starts to increase, my grip on her chest tightens, as does hers on my waist. Her nails are digging into my skin, and it makes me shiver, but it's definitely not from the cold air.

She notices the effect she's having on me, and how it's making me weak, and she doesn't waste a second. Her arm circles around my waist, pulling me down to her and flipping us over so that she's straddling my leg now. My breaths have become ragged and broken, and as soon as she raises a studded eyebrow, her fingers in her mouth, I swear I choked on air.

She's relentless, and before I can recover, she's back inside me, but there's something sinister going on in her head. More so than usual, I mean. I can't think about it, however, because her tongue is making a trail of flames down my chest, burning my skin and making me sweat. She takes a moment to flick her tongue teasingly over my nipples, making me buck my hips into her hand. That seemed to motivate her into doing it again, and again, and again, making my hands shake as they push my hair back from my face.

Then it happened.

She slithered her way down with her tongue, wasting no time at all as she starts licking up, down, sideways, dipping her tongue where her fingers are, making me twitch and shudder and make all types of sounds of pleasure.

My breathing starts to pick up, shorten and quicken, and my vision starts burning, and Jade's doing this amazing thing with her tongue where it rolls then makes circles, and as my back starts to arch, she does the cruelest thing.

I should expect it from Jade.

She takes out her fingers, and presses them against me, stopping me from hitting my peak. As I try to get my breathing under control, I look down at her, prepared to make verbal threats, and she just simply smirks before going back down on me, this time hitting the perfect spot and sucking just the right amount as if she had been there the whole time.

I won't even lie; I came harder than any other time in my life at that moment. I mean, it's not like I sleep around much, but fuck. Jade definitely knew what she was doing…

When I'm able to see clearly again, breathing heavy but under control, I look down at Jade, who's face is flushed and lacking sweat, and I want nothing more than to change that, but she's reduced me to a sweaty, shuddering pile of moans and screams, and I'm sure that's exactly what she wanted.

My head falls back onto the cold tiled floor, hands on either sides of my head, and it feels like forever and day before I finally get feeling back in my toes.

* * *

><p>In the end, you're Jade <em>fuckin'<em> West, and you'll always get what you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Finishing this at 3 in the morning… Soooo, you should all review (even anons), cuz all this sexual frustration needs encouragement. Seriously. <strong>

**Who knows? Maybe there's a fourth chapter…**

**Maybe.**


End file.
